Mon nom est Pyro et je suis amoureux
by Via
Summary: Pyro PoV, raisons de son changement de camp et impressions au fur et à mesure des jours passés avec Mystics et Magneto.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, cette histoire se situe après le deuxième film, j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a bien longtemps mais l'avais perdue … Voilà, retrouvée  .

Je rappelle que les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même des mauvaises … j'aime bien qu'on me laisse de la lecture ;) .

« Bon, ok, attendez qu'est ce que je fous là encore moi ? … Ah oui, je vais dans le camp de Magneto. Pff c'est triste comme histoire, mon histoire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que maintenant que je suis dans cet hélicoptère, plus jamais je n'aurai de chance ! Reviens sur terre mon ptit Pyro ! T'en as jamais eut et c'est bien pour ça que tu a mis ton fichu pied dans cet appareil! Quand j'ai perdu ma famille, Bobby Drake avait été le premier à me secourir, mais ma nature de rebelle n'allait pas de pair avec sa nature de boy scout alors on s'est parfois engueulé, rien de méchant ! Tout de façon ça pouvait pas aller fort loin car s'il me prenait l'envie de le carboniser, il gelait la flamme avant qu'elle ne l'ai atteint, et voilà c'était de nouveau partit pour une amitié sans encombre. Et puis cette petite idiote est arrivée … Idiote ? C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? … Non ! Elle n'est pas du tout idiote ! Elle est jolie, gentille et intelligente, il y a juste qu'elle n'a pas de goût ! Bobby ? Pfiou ! Autant finir avec son sauveur, le beau Wolverine alors ! Je me souviens, tout le monde en parlait mais la première fois que je l'ai réellement vue, c'était au cours de Tornade. Elle m'a directement fait bonne impression ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fait mon petit malin devant elle en utilisant mon pouvoir, et l'autre imbécile là, Iceberg, il m'a fait passer pour un idiot et c'est à lui qu'est revenu la belle. Je sais, je sais ce que vous pensez : mais de quoi il se plaint ? De toute façon elle ne peut pas être une véritable petite amie à cause de son pouvoir, mais moi je m'en fiche ! Bobby y devrait ce rendre compte de la chance qu'il a ! Pourquoi il se plaint toujours de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin avec elle ? Juste savoir qu'elle l'aime, c'est suffisant, non ? C'était mon pote avant, Bobby … Je le déteste! Et c'est triste ! Je ne le hais pas : elle, je la hais, de tout mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme. Mais la haine, c'est de l'amour, vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est elle qui m'a rendu comme ça, parce que je l'aime … Malicia. ».

« L'hélicoptère avait atterri sur l'île où vit Magneto. »

« Bon, ça y est … je descend, surtout ne rate pas une marche en passant : t'aurais l'air d'un triple imbécile devant ton futur patron, une, deux, trois … Voilà parfait, atterrissage tout en douceur et à ce que je vois mon nez n'est pas collé au sol donc tout va bien. C'est pas bien fort joli ici, avec tout ce métal partout ! Mais que peut-on espérer de plus d'un gars nommé Magneto ? Et puis après tout, c'est lui ma nouvelle famille … Et j'en ai bien besoin moi, d'une famille. Je crois que finalement, monter dans cet hélicoptère ce n'était pas la plus mauvaise chose à faire ! Soit c'était ça, soit c'était rester toute ma vie dans l'ombre de Bobby Drake alias Iceberg … Un avenir pas beaucoup plus joyeux que l'autre. J'aurais pu tomber beaucoup plus mal ! Faut dire aussi que j'ai pas fort réfléchi … et d'un coté je suis content : si je l'avais fait, réfléchir, peut-être que je n'aurais jamais fait ce grand saut vers la vraie vie de mutant, je serais resté ce pathétique John que j'étais avant et qui brûlait (c'est le cas de le dire) d'un amour secret pour la petite amie de son EX meilleur ami. Dire que c'était il y a à peine quelques heures ! Je me rends pas bien compte ! Je me sens si loin de tout ça … On était dans le jet. Bobby et Malicia, MA Malicia, étaient occupés de s'enlacer, de se lancer des regards langoureux et j'en passe. Moi j'avais envie de vomir ! Ou bien envie de le carboniser sur place … Un peu des deux. C'était I.N.S.U.P.O.R.T.A.B.L.E, alors j'ai décider de m'en aller et ils ont essayé de me retenir, elle surtout alors je lui ai balancé ce " Est ce que tu fais toujours ce que l'on te dit ?" dans les dents ; heureusement qu'elle n'a pas compris que par la je faisais une allusion au fait qu'elle sortait avec un boy scout ! Et puis après tout, ç'aurait pas été si grave si elle avait compris ! Je me serais jeté du haut de cette foutue falaise où j'ai prit l'hélicoptère et on en aurait plus parlé. Enfin soit : je suis donc sortit et j'ai marché, je savais pas vraiment où j'allais puis j'ai entendu ce bruit d'hélicoptère. Derrière les arbres, j'ai vu Magneto et Mystics. Et là je me suis dit : pourquoi pas aller avec eux ? Ce serait plus facile ! Et là je me suis rappelé que j'étais " un gentil " et que celle que j'aimais en était une aussi ; puis je les ai revus dans ma tête : Malicia et Iceberg enlacé dans le jet et je n'ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps. Après tout, Magneto, il est pas si méchant que ça : il se bat juste de façon plus acharnée pour la liberté des mutants et puis il est gentil … Alors je me suis montré, j'ai laissé le destin choisir, et le destin a décidé qu'ils me laissent monter. »

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Mon nom est Pyro, et je suis amoureux …2

« Introduis toi dans le manoir, visite le, il en a de bonnes lui ! J'vous jure ! Il y a environ une heure, Magneto m'a demandé si je pouvais faire un petit travail pour lui ; moi je lui ai répondu " ouais, bien sûr ! " Ca m'apprendra ! Des réponses comme "oui, bien sûr" c'est digne du boy scout ! Enfin soit, cela étant, après il m'a dit : introduit toi dans le manoir de Xavier, visite le, promène y toi un peu. J'ai eut beau lui poser toutes les questions du monde, il n'a pas voulut me répondre. Enfin … les questions je les lui ai pas tout de suite posées : il a d'abords fallu attendre quelques secondes après la nouvelle que mes yeux re-rentrent dans mes orbites et que je pense à remettre ma langue dans ma bouche au lieu de la laisser pendre dans le vide tel un demeuré. Y retourner … C'était sûrement la revoir, elle. Magneto savait-il ? Non, je ne pense pas. Ce devait être une simple épreuve, il voulait voir si j'avais assez de cran pour rester du coté des méchants, vérifier que je ne tanguais pas vers le bon coté de la force … Après tout, Dark Vador lui-même avait un petit coté gentil, Eric voulait juste vérifier que le mien soit suffisament bien enfoncé dans un coin de mon cœur ou je ne retournerais jamais.

Donc j'y étais, dans le château. Enfin presque, j'étais dans le passage secret d'où nous nous étions échappés après l'attaque du manoir. Je sais ce que vous aller me dire : mais pourquoi donc cet imbécile y va ? Magneto ne lui a pas demandé de rapporter quoi que ce soit ! Il pourrait traîner un peu en ville et revenir au bercail, il l'a déjà visité le manoir de tout de façon. Il pourrait dire à Magneto : "c'est fait", et il n'aurait eut aucune peine. C'est ce que je me disais au début aussi, jusqu'à ce que je vit une silhouette bleue derrière moi. Mystics me suivait, et elle pouvait être n'importe qui : je n'avais plus le choix : je ne pouvais plus reculer (croyez-moi, c'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait). Et puis, cette épreuve, j'en avais peut-être besoin pour me prouver que j'avais la force … et je l'ai … du moins j'ose l'espérer.

Je tendis l'oreille, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je me risquai à ouvrir le sas, le couloir était désert. Ouf ! Il faut dire aussi que j'avais choisi l'heure des cours, à ce moment de la journée, le manoir était quasi désert. Je regardais ma montre … 11h10, à cet instant précis on avait l'habitude de se rendre tous les trois au cours de Tornade : Bobby, Malicia … et moi. Salle numéro 1, étage n°3. Les horaires avaient-ils changés ? Je n'en savais rien. Je ne voulais pas vraiment la voir, c'est pour ça que j'étais parti d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant que j'étais là, il fallait … il fallait que je la voie. C'était plus fort que moi. C'était comme un appel. Alors je pris l'escalier, et rapidement je me rendis à l'étage numéro 3 et je regardais discrètement par la petite fenêtre qui connaît sur le couloir. Elle étais bien là, à coté de …. SALE PETIT RETIRE TA MAIN DE LA TOUT DE SUITE ! Oups, je n'ai pas dit ça tout haut au moins ? Non ça va. Personne ne regarde par ici. Qu'est ce que sa foutue main faisait sur la jambe de Malicia, hein ? Je vous le demande ! Calme toi Pyro, calme toi ! Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! Bon, je vais vite dégager d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne me voie, ou avant que je ne tue cet imbécile. Bon alors je vais où ? Ma chambre … Non, il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ma chambre. Que faire, que ne pas faire ? Telle est la question. Oh, tiens. Ce ne serait pas la chambre de Malicia là-bas ? Est-ce que je … vais-je le faire ? Vais-je y rentrer ? Oui, allons y.

Ah mon dieu, ça c'est son pull, sa valise, ses gants, son parfum … et … ça c'est son journal. Journal, quel journal ? Elle avait un journal ? Je ne savais même pas ! Ca veut dire que Bobby ne savait pas non plus ! Oserais-je ? Elle se rendra bien compte qu'il a disparu … Ou peut-être bien qu'elle le pensera juste perdu ? Oh, et puis qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre ? Voilà, on va faire attention de pas l'abîmer, tu le met gentiment dans ta poche et puis après on avisera. Voilà, vous ne voyez pas le grand sourire sur mes lèvres ? Je suis un méchant ! J'ai volé quelque chose ! Bon ok, c'est pas du fric ou quoi que ce soit mais j'ai volé quelque chose ! … Je crois que je suis resté assez longtemps, je vais retourner à la maison maintenant … à la maison … je n'avais jamais eu de maison avant, je disais : je vais retourner au dortoir, à l'école etc … mais jamais chez moi. Maintenant j'ai un chez-moi !

« Je ne l'ai pas ouvert, je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai dit bonjour à Magneto et lui ai demandé si j'avais bien passé " le test ", il feint la surprise, mais comprenant que je n'étais pas si idiot, il me répondit qu'effectivement je l'avais passé avec succès. Je ne lui avais pas dit pour le livre, il était resté dans ma poche. Après j'étais monté dans ma chambre … Dedans il y juste un lit, une armoire, une petite table, une chaise et un tabouret qui fait office de table de nuit. Je l'ai posé sur le tabouret, je me suis assis sur mon lit et je l'ai regardé longuement. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert … je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que j'avais peur de voir ce qui était écrit, peur d'être déçu parce qu'il n'y aurait rien dedans ? Peut-être parce que j'ai peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir me défaire d'elle et encore moins en entrant dans son recueil de pensées ? Je ne sais pas, mais il est là avec moi ce journal, et j'aime bien sa compagnie … Je ne l'ai pas ouvert, et je ne pense pas que je le ferrai … pour l'instant.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Zillah666: Merci pour tes reviews

Vyo : Je sais bien que les chapitres sont courts mais ils sont comme ça j'y peux rien … enfin si j'y peux mais tu m'auras comprises :p

Mon nom est Pyro, et je suis amoureux …3

« Je dors avec lui, je vis avec lui, je passe des heures à le regarder, et quand je sors, il est toujours dans ma poche. Je ne veux pas m'en séparer, c'est comme une partie d'elle qui me suit partout et qui ne me rejette pas. Il a pris dans ma vie la même importance que mon briquet (et croyez moi c'est pas peu dire !) ! Il y a aussi que je ne veux sous aucun prétexte que Magneto ne puisse fourrer son sale nez dedans … Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de parler du grand patron comme ça, il est vraiment sympa, mais il me prendrait pour un gamin, un faible et une personne en qui il ne pourrait pas avoir confiance puisqu'il aurait de sacrées raisons de changer de camp au moindre signe de Malicia. Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'il pénètre ses pensées à elle, c'est ça un journal intime, c'est le cœur d'une personne, on y apprend beaucoup. Non, il ne me quitte pas … mais il reste toujours fermé ! J'ai peur qu'il refuse de s'ouvrir et j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais lire … J'ai peur d'y trouver quelque chose de négatif sur mon compte, mais pire encore ! J'ai peur d'y trouver quelque chose de positif. Et si elle disait qu'elle me considère comme un ami ? Et si elle disait qu'elle a pitié de moi ? Et si elle disait qu'elle trouve ça triste que je sois parti ? Non, elle ne dirait jamais ça ! Mais si jamais … ce n'est pas si impossible que ça ! Et puis qu'est ce que ça changerait ? L'amitié ce n'est pas de l'amour, et ça ne l'empêcherait pas de faire mumuse avec son bel Iceberg juste en face de moi, et c'est pour ça que je suis parti, c'est pour ça que je suis ici ! Qu'elle aille au diable la Malicia, qu'elle sorte de ma tête ! Arête de penser à elle Pyro, arrête … Malicia, Malicia, MALICIA … Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? Arrête d'y penser Pyro ! C'est dingue ça mais quand on veut arrêter de penser à quelque chose, on y pense toujours davantage ! Elle me rend dingue cette fille, elle me rend malade, c'est comme un poison … Le virus de l'amour ! Ca peut faire rire certain mais c'est la stricte vérité ! Parfois elle me hante tellement que je n'arrives pas à dormir la nuit, parfois sa figure me manque tant que j'en ai des crampes à l'estomac … Je veux qu'elle cesse, cette douleur au fond de ma poitrine qui m'empêche de respirer dès que j'ai le malheur de penser à elle, je veux qu'elle me rende mon cœur cette sorcière, cette enchanteresse, qu'elle me rende la liberté qu'elle m'a volée et qu'elle cesse de me serrer entre ses griffes. Cette une maladie très grave, l'amour, personne n'en guérit : les gens en vivent, les gens en meurent, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne s'en séparent, parce que même s'il leur prend la volonté de le faire disparaître, il y aura toujours en nous cet organe que l'on appelle le cœur et qui le tient sous sa protection … C'est bien connu, le cœur est plus fort que la raison, alors on s'en accommode et on vit avec ce sentiment qui nous déchire … En gros, c'est ça l'amour. Pas joli joli ! Et pourtant certains prône sa valeur … C'est le cas des X-mens, à se demander s'ils savent ce que c'est ! Voilà ce qui différencie les bons des méchants, le bien du mal et voilà donc pourquoi je ne serais jamais un gentil, mais ne pas être gentil ne veut pas signifier que l'on est obligatoirement méchant : ça c'est du niveau maternelle ! Ne soyons pas manichéens. La vie c'est plus complexe que ça ! Regardez Magneto par exemple, lui c'est pas un méchant, tout ce qu'il fait c'est se protéger contre ceux qui veulent notre mort … C'est tout à fait naturel et même le plus gentil des hommes aurait cette réaction ! Non ? Quoi le professeur Xavier ? Lui est suicidaire c'est pas la même chose ! Je vous jure, la dernière fois il a bien failli nous éliminer tous, et pourtant, il met encore tous ces espoirs en l'humanité ! Ca s'appelle plus de la gentillesse, c'est de la bêtise ! D'accord, Magneto y va un peu fort, d'accord il a failli éliminer tous les humains. Cette mesure aurait été un peu radicale, et je pense qu'un monde sans humains ne doit pas être le bonheur parfait non plus, mais je m'en serais accommodé … mieux que si j'étais mort en tout cas, je sais pas vraiment si les morts peuvent s'accommoder de quelque chose, mais vous m'avez comprit. Voilà pourquoi je ne serai jamais un gentil. Mais comment en étais-je arrivé à ça ? Ah oui, Malicia, c'est dingue comme cette fille a une influence sur ma vie, même sans le savoir. Et j'ai beau la haïr, j'ai beau dire que je la hais, c'est le cas, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, la haine c'est l'amour le plus fort. J'ai beau faire de beau discours, j'ai beau vouloir l'oublier de toute mes forces, ce journal est toujours là, près de moi … Je ne l'ai pas jeté … Même si je voulais l'oublier … Je n'ai pas jeté cette seule partie d'elle qui est vraiment à moi (Bon ok, je l'ai volé mais c'est quand même à moi ! Na ! Et qui dira le contraire sera carbonisé ! 'Tention je suis sérieux !). Mon cœur saigne un peu quand je me dit que c'est bien la seule partie d'elle qui est à moi, mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant, et même si je saigne, et même si la douleur m'arrache quelque larmes parfois, je reste fort, je ne suis pas une lavette genre Iceberg qui pleurerait à chaudes larmes dans un tel cas, j'en suis sûr ! Moi je préfère les empêcher de couler : les sentir brûler le fond de ma gorge plutôt que me laisser aller à montrer ma faiblesse … je dois combattre ce mal qui est en moi. J'ai toujours été un solitaire, ma peine, je l'ai toujours gardée pour moi … Je n'ai que faire de la pitié des autres, rien à foutre de ces gens qui s'arrêtent et vous demande si ça va alors qu'il est clair que non. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'intéresse à mes faiblesses, je veux qu'on s'intéresse à ma force, à moi tout simplement ; mais je n'ai jamais intéressé personne, alors à quoi bon ? Voilà pourquoi je saigne, voilà pourquoi je pleure en silence. Ne soyez pas triste, ne soyez surtout pas ému, j'ai choisi d'être comme ça, n'ayez pas pitié, je vous en supplie.

Je dors avec elle, je sors avec elle, je vis avec elle … Et si le mot journal est masculin, je m'en fiche ! Parce que ce n'est pas un journal que je tient là dans mes mains nues, Elle. J'ai beau la haïr, mes pensées seront toujours tournée vers elle … C'est **ma** Malicia … Et c'est le mieux que je puisse obtenir … »

A suivre


End file.
